


Uchiage Hanabi

by clockworkArrows



Category: Original Work
Genre: FFXIV AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkArrows/pseuds/clockworkArrows
Summary: Toraki and Deniz finally find some time to share their honeymoon together in Kugane.





	Uchiage Hanabi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dunya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunya/gifts).



     “Enjoying the view?”

     Deniz jolted a bit. He quickly craned his head back, tense and ready to leap onto his feet, only to relax and smile when he saw it was only Toraki approaching him.

     “Yeah, it’s really pretty,” he said, smiling warmly as Toraki sat beside him and handed over a container.

     “What’s this?” It was warm, and slightly heavy. Deniz thought he could smell the sweet scent of rice through the container too. He opened it curiously, revealing a few glutinous dumplings on skewers inside. Steam was still rising off of them, four to each skewer, and they were all covered with some sort of light syrup. Deniz’s mouth watered.  

     “They call it ‘dango’, I think?” Toraki’s brow furrowed as he pronounced the foreign word, “it tastes good, apparently. Was recommended to me.”

     “Really?” Deniz hums and quickly picks up one of the skewers. The syrup slowly starts dripping downwards as he raises it to his mouth and he watches to make sure none make it to his hand as he takes a bite. The taste of soft, glutinous rice and soy syrup fills his mouth as his tail swishes joyfully at the burst of flavours. “It’s sweet!” he exclaims, taking another bite after swallowing his first.

     Toraki chuckles, “Is it?” He looks pleased, watching as Deniz ate.

     “Here,” Deniz holds out the skewer.

    Toraki leaned over, carefully sliding one of the dango off the skewer with his teeth before leaning back and chewing. “Hmm, you’re right, it is,” he swallowed, licking his lips as he chuckled, “they are really good, I might have to get more.”

     “I wouldn’t mind.”

     “You never mind more food.” Toraki laughed as he spotted the hopeful look in Deniz’s eyes. He laughed harder when Deniz pouted and hit him lightly on the arm.

     “I do not.”

     A loud bang and burst of bright colour interrupted their conversation and the two turned their eyes heavensward to look at the sky.

     “Oh, it’s starting,” Toraki says, “a bit like Costa, eh?”

     “Yes, but brighter,” Deniz says. Another burst of colour lit up the night sky soon after, bringing with it more exclamations of surprise and joy from all the other people watching nearby. Deniz watched in awe as the different colours and patterns lit up the air, the fireworks leaving traces of smoke before a new set filled the sky again.

     A shift out of the corner of his eye drew Deniz’s attention again and he turned just in time to watch as Toraki leaned over to weave something into his hair, his ears twitching as his fingers brushed against them. He looked at Toraki confusedly when Toraki pulled back, and reached up to feel the foreign object.

     It felt velvety smooth, and Deniz thought he could smell something faintly cloying and sweet. “Flowers?”

     Toraki nodded, and Deniz could see his soft smile in the illumination of the fireworks, “I thought they suited you.”

     Deniz was pretty sure his blush could be seen with every bright flash and he quickly ducked his head, his tail swishing shyly, unable to stop the small smile forming on his face. “O-Oh, do they? Thank you, Tor.”

     He heard a chuckle, and then saw Toraki’s shadow loom nearer as he leaned close once again. Deniz felt the warm press of Toraki’s lips against his cheek and his blush deepened further. Ah, he really hoped Toraki didn’t notice, but he had a feeling he already did.

     “Worth the wait?”

     “A-Ah, yeah, Kugane is really nice,” Deniz said, trying not to show how flustered he was. He fiddled with another skewer before lifting it up to eat another dango. Another burst of colour filled the night sky, making Deniz’s ears ring a bit as he chewed. He wondered if fireworks back home were imported from Kugane, they certainly were spectacular. He glanced at Toraki, who was still watching the fireworks above, and smiled.

     “It was definitely worth the wait.”

     He heard Toraki chuckle, “I’m glad. It was a shame we couldn’t have some time together after our wedding.”

     Deniz hummed, “It was, but this makes up for it,” he said before eyeing Toraki with a mischievous grin, “you could make up for it more, though.”

     Toraki looked at him and raised an eyebrow as a teasing grin spread across his face, “Oh? Anything in mind.”

     “Dunno, maybe you can think of a thing or two,” Deniz said, the grin never leaving his face and in fact only growing wider as Toraki leaned closer.

     “I think I can,” Toraki purred, pressing against him as he looked at him with those seafoam green eyes Deniz loved so much. He leaned closer, and Deniz realised he could feel his heart thumping in his chest as he leaned closer and closer--

     He pouted when Toraki kissed his nose and then quickly leaned back with a laugh. “But after the fireworks,” Toraki said.

     “No fair,” Deniz said, the pout still on his face.

     Toraki only chuckled and leaned forward again, kissing him on the lips this time. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

    "You better,” Deniz huffed, no real bite behind his words as he leaned against Toraki too. He hummed as he rested against him, “Do you think the hot springs will still be open?”

     “Maybe, we’ll have to see.”

     “Okay, hot springs after.”

     Deniz grinned as he felt and heard Toraki laugh beside him. An arm fell on his shoulder to pull him close, and Deniz allowed himself to be tucked against Toraki’s side. He let out a contented sigh as he felt Toraki press a soft kiss to the top of his head, his ears twitching at the sensation.  He snuggled up, and twined his tail lazily with Toraki’s as they continued watching the fireworks above.


End file.
